Runaway
by When turtles fly
Summary: When seven year old Percy Jackson's mother gets murdered by his evil step father Gabe Ugliano Percy runs away... only to run into Annabeth Chase also a runaway. Can they find this safe place for Demigods? Or will the die trying to get there?
1. Chapter 1

**I rewrote this January 3rd 2013**

It was midnight in New York but New York was the city that never slept and the streets where still buzzing with activity. As people walked by apartments and shops they paid no mind to the people around them. Which is why no one noticed a small seven year old boy slip out of an apartment building and join the crowd. The boy had a blue backpack on his shoulder and was wearing jeans and a green hoodie his hood was up and he kept his head down so no one could see his black hair and sea green eyes, the boy was moving quickly and if one looked close enough they would see tears streaming down the young boys face. This boy was Percy Jackson and he had just witnessed a murder. Not just any murder, the murder of his mother Sally Jackson. Sally had married a disgusting man that went by the name of Gabe Ugliano why she had done so was a mystery to Percy because she obviously hadn't loved him. Sally and Percy had put up with abuse from Gabe for 5 years before Gabe went to far and his mother had ended up with a knife in her back. Percy had witnessed the whole thing. Percy knowing that he would be next if he didn't get out went to his mothers room and went to her bed and grabbed a letter that was under her pillow, Percy remembered his mother saying many times, "If something ever happens to me read this letter Percy it will explain things." After retrieving the letter Percy grabbed his mother wallet that was on the nightstand and went to his room and started to pack a bag of things he needed like he was done packing he went over to his bed and stuck his hand under the mattress and grabbed his own money. He had a large amount for a boy his age around $120 he had got it from change he had "forgotten" to give to his mother back. In total he had around two hundred dollars. He put the money in his backpack along with the envelope and then sat down, Gabe would be passed out soon from to many beers then he could just walk out the front door.

As Percy walked down the street realization came to him he was alone and his mother was dead killed by the man she had married after his real father had left him. Tears feel down his face and Percy didn't try and stop them his mother deserved the tears. Percy didn't know where he was going and at the moment it didn't matter he just had to get away.

Percy had walked all night and when morning finally came Percy walked into the nearest restaurant which just happened to be a McDonald's and sat down at a booth ignoring his empty stomach and dug his mothers letter out of his bag and put it in front of him. The envelope was white nothing written on the out side but was thick like an object was inside he wondered what it would explain, would it explain why she had married Smelly Gabe? Only one way to find out, he opened the letter. Inside was a pen and a sheet of paper Percy pulled out the pen and set it down on the table and proceeded to unfold the sheet of paper trying his best to ignore the dyslexia it said;

_'Percy, if you are reading this something has happened to me and I can not tell you this in person and for that I am sorry. You need to understand that I love you very much and I was just trying to protect you, and yes I will admit I wanted to keep you close to me, and that was a very selfish thing of me to do. Do you remember when you where very little I would always read you Greek myths? Well those are not myths, the Greek gods are still very much alive today. And that Percy is who your father is, a Greek god. Poseidon god of the seas to be more accurate. So Percy with your dad being a Greek god that makes you a Demigod, and a Demigods life is never easy. They are constantly hunted by the same monsters from the stories. The monsters are still alive today as well and can not actually die you can only make them go away for a while. And as much as I hate to say this Percy you will need a weapon. The pen that was in the envelope is a sword all you do is uncap it, and don't worry about loosing it, you can't. To turn it back onto a a pen all you have to do is put the cap on the tip of the sword. This is a special sword Percy it cant harm regular people, or mortals like me. It can however harm Demigods so be careful you cant come back like the monsters can. There are only three more things you need to know. the first thing is the mist, it is a devise the gods use to keep mortals from seeing all the monsters. There are few mortals that can see threw the mist and I am one of them which is how I know all of this. The other things is that the more you know of this world the more dangerous it is, it makes what people call your 'scent' stronger. that is how the monster find you. That is why I married Gabe his awful smell masked how powerful your scent is. I am so sorry for marrying him Percy I was going to divorce him as soon as you found out about your world. Now this is the most important thing there is a camp you need to go to. It is a safe place for Demigods...'_

Percy never got to read the rest for at that moment a large dog came barreling threw the wall in front of him the dog was the size of a garbage truck and had glowing red eyes. What ever the mortals where seeing wasn't good because the all started screaming and running around. Percy wasn't sure if he had believed his mothers letter and it was certainly hard to wrap his head around the fact that he was half god but the dog had sent reality crashing down he was a Demigod and now he was facing his first monster. Percy reached for the pen on the table only to find it missing. He panicked and looked around his mom said he couldn't loose it so where was it? Giving up he turned his attention back to the dog who was striding towards him like it knew he was defenseless that made him mad he wouldn't go down without a fight. He checked his pockets for Riptide hopping that he would find it and was astonished when he pulled it out of his pocket. Uncapping it he turned and faced the dog only jumping slightly when the pen turned into a sword. He looked up at the dog-thing-monster and saw that it had come to a stop only ten feet in front of him and was eying the sword warily. Percy made the first move charging the monster best he could not used to the swords weight in his hands. The monster was surprised and didn't have time to defend itself as Percy clumsily stabbed at it. It must have been pure luck that the swords own weight had driven the sword deeper then it would have gone with Percy strength alone and injured the monster just enough to kill it. After the thing was gone Percy decided that he shouldn't stick around much longer and hoped out of the hole the thing had made in the wall when it came into the McDonald's it was only after he was on a bus leaving Manhattan did he remember that he had not finished his mothers letter telling him where the safe place for Demigods was and he did not have his mothers letter anymore for it had disappeared after the fight with the over grown dog. Percy sighed things could never just be easy for him could they?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope you like it!_  
**

**Percy's POV:**

**Three months later…**

It had been three hard months sense that fateful day that Gabe destroyed my life, three months sense my

first monster attack and three months sense I had a proper meal. I was now tiered and hungry because I

could never stay in one spot for to long the monsters would catch up with me and I was hungry because

stealing food was hard but I was getting better I would occasionally dumpster dive but I normally wouldn't get

much out of that I still had some money but I was saving that for something I really needed. Right now I was

somewhere in Oregon I didn't really have anywhere to go so I was just exploring the country. I had been

training with Riptide and was okay with it not as good as a master but hey I was teaching myself! I had also

brushed up on my Greek myths and monsters and could now tell you that my first monster had been a Hell

Hound I had even discovered that I could control water but it was hard and took a lot out of me and sense I

didn't have much time to relax I didn't have the energy needed to do that. Currently I was walking down an

alleyway trying to find somewhere to sleep when I saw a girl around my age sleeping against the alley wall. I

didn't even spare her a second glance as I walked a little bit further down the alley and slid down the wall

before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning I was more rested then I had been in a long time. I was surprised that I hadn't been

woken up to a monster trying to eat my face off or someone trying to steal from me. I got up and stretched

grabbing my back pack from beside me an looking around, the girl from the other night was still there I looked

the other way only to see a dead end. I mentally scolded myself for not making a get away plan in-case I was

attacked. I looked down at the watch that I had stole from a store a few weeks back it read, 9:37 I started

walking down the alley way watching the girl from the corner of my eye she was definitely around my age with

blond hair that had what I liked to call princes curls I couldn't see her eyes because she was still asleep but

she looked scruffy she was definitely a runaway. As I was walking by her she started to wake up I just kept

on walking until something tackled me from behind. I fell to the ground and then used the momentum to push

up and wriggle out of the things embrace when I popped up I was next's to a small metal garbage can and

the monster was in front of me and the girl who was now awake was on the other side of the monster, she

seemed to be able to see the monster and even pulled a hammer out of her back pack to fight with. I had

Riptide in my hands in a flash and I uncapped it drawing both the monster and the girls attention to me. The

girl gasped when she saw the sword but I didn't look at her I was looking at the monster or Fury as I had

decided it was from my knowledge of monsters. I charged toward it sword raised suppressing the Fury and

that gave me an opening I sliced at it giving it a cut that probably angered it more then hurt it and dodged a

claw that came at my face. I fell to my knees dodging a claw that was directed at my stomach its

claws just missing my head. Jumping up from my knees I grabbed the garbage can lid and used that as a

shield and once more charged forward. The girl was moving in swinging her hammer at the Fury and backing it

up towards me, moving silently I got right behind the Fury and swiped my sword through it making it dissolve

into golden dust. I looked up at the girl, "Thanks for your help." I said before capping Riptide the girl was

starring at Riptide in amazement and when I shoved it in my pocket the girl seemed to wake up from her

daydream. "Are you a demigod?" she asked not the least bit scared. I nodded taking a better look at her, her

blonde hair was up in a loose ponytail but if it was down it would reach to the middle of her back she was in

jeans and a orange tee-shirt that said, "If architecture is wrong I don't want to be right." Her eyes where

what startled me they where piercing grey and seemed to be coming up with a million ways to take me down

in a fight and I had a feeling most of them would work. "I am guessing you are one too then." I asked. "Yeah I

am." she said not sure what to do "Well I have to go bye, it was nice meeting you!" "Oh no you don't," The girl

said " I have never meet another Demigod before and I want to talk with you." I sighed. "Okay but what's

your name I have a feeling I will be hear for a while."

**Okay wow I got a lot more response to the first chapter then I was expecting so thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV:**

It had been two weeks sense I had run away from home and I was currently in Oregon. My name is Annabeth

Chase, but I prefer not to use my last name when I can help it. I am seven years old but a lot smarter then

you might think. I originally lived in California before I ran away. I ran away because ever sense my dad

married my step-mother he hated me but when my step-mother got pregnant and he forgot all about me and I

rather him hate me and know I am there then him ignore me and feel like I am invisible. Now you may be

wondering why did he

hate me in the first place? Well he hated me because I reminded him of my mom, my real mom, Athena Greek

goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Sense my mother is a goddess and my dad a mortal that made me a

demigod or half-blood and that means monsters like to attack me and/or kill me. The best part? I only had a

hammer to defend myself with yes I can hit the monsters with it but it is a lot harder to kill them. As I walk into

an alley to rest I find a spot that dosn't look to uncomfortable and close my eyes. To anyone in the alley it

would look like I was asleep which I needed to be but my growling stomach wouldn't let me. I sighed to myself

it was going to be another long night.

I woke up to someone or _something_ walking by me. I had been alone in the alley when I came in here right?

As I felt the persons eyes on me I tensed but when the person kept walking I calmed down. I opened my eyes

a little and saw that the person was around my age and had black hair I didn't get to see anymore of him

because the boy was knocked off his feet by a monster or should I say Fury? I reached for my backpack and

took out my hammer. I stood up with it in my hand and looked for the boy. I found the Fury before him sense

the Fury was blocking him from my view but I saw black hair over her shoulder. I didn't know how the boy had

gotten out of the Fury's grip but I was thankful I didn't have to save him. I started to move closer to the Fury

and as I did I could see the boy better he had a pen in his hand and as I watched it turned into a sword, I

couldn't help but let out a gasp. At that moment I knew I was looking at another demigod, I had never meet

another one but I was happy that I did maybe I could ask him some question's…. focus Annabeth! I continued

to creep up behind the Fury once more. The boy looked like a good sword fighter but definitely not the best, I

wonder where he was trained? When the boy grabbed a trash can lid to defend himself I charged the Fury

backing it up towards the boy who was ready as soon as the Fury was close enough and then he swiped

moments latter the Fury was nothing but golden dust. The boy looked up at me, "Thanks for your help." I was

still staring at his sword it was a lot more efficient then a hammer and looked cooler to. Where did he get it

anyway? When he put the cap to the pen up to the tip of the sword it shrunk back to a pen which he put in his

pocket. Around that time I realized that I had been staring and was very embarrassed. Trying to get his mind

off of the staring thing I asked, "I think you are but I have to make sure, are you a demigod?"

When the boy

nodded I was doing an internal happy dance. Finally someone who would understand! "I am guessing you are

to then?" He asked. I nodded and I saw something flash in his eyes happiness? While we were talking I took

a better look at him he was definitely around my age, seven, and had black hair that looked like it needed to

be washed. He had sea green eyes that took my breath away, he was wearing jeans and a blue tee-shirt and

had a red backpack on his shoulder and what looked to be a green sweatshirt poking out of it. The boy looked

around awkwardly and so did I, what were you supposed to say to another demigod? "Well I have to go, but

it was nice meeting you." he started to walk away and I realized this might be my only chance to talk to

another demigod. "Oh no you don't." I said pulling him back. "I have never meet another demigod before and I

want to talk with you." The boy sighed, "Okay, what's your name I have a feeling I will be here a while." I

grinned in victory and we sat down. I put my hand out, "My name is Annabeth." "I'm Percy" Percy said shaking

my hand. "Who is your parent Annabeth?" "Athena. Your parent?" "Poseidon." "Cool. Where did you get your

sword?" "My mom gave it to me." I was surprised that he was even talking to me let alone answering my

questions but me being the nosy person I was kept pushing my luck. "Where are you from?" "New York." My

jaw dropped "You went all the way from New York to Oregon?" "Yup." I shook my head in amazement before I

thought of another question. "How long have you been a runaway?" "Around three months." I wasn't about to

show him that I was about to bow down to him so I said, "Why did you leave seaweed brain?" I looked

over at him when he didn't answer only to see that that his eyes had darkened considerably and he looked

like he was remembering something terrible. "That is personal." he finally said. His voice was hoarse like he

needed water badly and I knew I had to do something other wise he would leave. "Sorry I didn't know and if

you don't like the nickname I wont call you that." Percy seemed to snap out of it and his eyes immediately

brightened, I was thankful I would never admit it but he scarred me. "I don't care about the nickname but no

asking about why I left." I nodded relived that he wasn't mad. "Okay my turn to ask questions but sense you

can't ask about why I runaway I won't ask you." I nodded "Deal." That night I found out that Percy's favorite

color was blue he had been kicked out of ever school he had ever attended and he loved the sea, go figure

the son of the sea god would love the sea.

What really interested me though was that somewhere out there was a camp for half bloods and Percy was

trying to find it sense he didn't know the location of the camp. When he said this I had one of my great idea's.

"Percy I have a great idea!" "What is it?" "What if I came with you, to help look for the demigod camp?"

"Annabeth what do you think I told you about it for? I wouldn't forgive myself if I found it and knew you were

still looking for it." "So that is a yes?" "Yes, but tonight you are taking first watch."

**Percy POV:**

Annabeth Chase. Another demigod. The nosiest one you will ever meet at that. We slept in the same alley way

as the night before. In the morning Annabeth kept asking me questions like, 'Do you have siblings?(No.) Have

you ever meet Poseidon?' (Again no) Finally I stood up and started walking calling over my shoulder, "Come on

Annabeth lets go get food." I heard her running after me before long she was next to me smiling, "Great I am

starved!" As we where walking she kept asking questions but after last night she was sure to be careful

about what she asked me. I didn't know what happened last night I remember her asking why I ran away

and then I was back at my apartment trying to get away from Gabe's fists and then watching as he

killed my mother for trying to help me all over again. Finally I stopped out side of a small shop Annabeth kept

going. "Annabeth! Where are you going?" she walked back confused. "Aren't we getting food?" "Yeah we are

in here." I said pointing over to the store. "You mean we are going to steal?" she whispered as we entered

the store and walked down an isle. "Yes but you have to distract the guy at check out." she still looked a little

unsure so I said, "Are you hungry?" "Yes." "Then get that guy away from the monitor." I said gesturing to the

T.V behind the counter that had the surveillance CD in it. Sighing Annabeth put a panicked look on her face

and ran over to the guy said something to him frantically with lots of hand jesters soon the guy began to panic

too and ran out of the store with Annabeth hot on his heels. Wow Annabeth was a really good actor. I opened

up my back pack and started to shove things into it before walking behind the counter and taking out money

and then grabbed the surveillance CD and walked out of the store. I saw Annabeth walking towards me, "You

got the food?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled, "Good give it here I am starving." I handed her a granola

bar and grabbed one for my self. "What else did you get?" "Well enough food to last a few days around 100

bucks and this for me." I said holding up the CD. She laughed and then I had a thought. "What did you say to

the guy?" Annabeth grinned a evil like grin that gave me the shivers. One thing was for sure I never wanted

Annabeth as my enemy. "Never mind wise girl. I don't want to know."

**5 miles away from Percy and Annabeth:**

"Hurry up Thalia! It is almost on us!" There were two people in the woods that day, The girl Thalia was running

toward the other boy Luke. Thalia was running not only toward the Luke but also away from a Hell Hound .

These two people where demigods one a daughter of Zeus the other a son of Hermes. They didn't know that

only five miles away there where two other demigods. They didn't know the where going to meet these

demigods. And they definitely didn't know they would become a family.

**They don't know about the hole Athena vs. Poseidon so they are fine round each other. I am amazed how much feedback I am getting not only some reviews but a lot of favorite story thing to. I just want to say thank you! I hope I will not disappoint you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay a review came to my attention it pointed out that Annabeth lived in Virgina up until the Titans Curse I was not aware of this but will not change the story so lets just say that she lived in California. Second I purposely moved them farther away from the east coast so I had more of a story sense they don't know what part of the country Camp is in. Thirdly Grover will come when I decide they need to go to camp.  
**

**Percy's pov:**

Annabeth and I decided not to sleep in the same alley way we had been for the last to nights. Both of our scents in one place for so long was bound to attract a lot of monsters. But that left us with a problem, we had to find somewhere to stay. We had been walking around aimlessly munching on snacks when an old building came into view.

"Lets check that out." I said pointing to the building.

Annabeth took one good look at it and started talking about how the 'architecture was poor' and 'no wonder it shut down' I just pulled her along making sure she didn't run into anyone. When we got closer to the building we saw that it was five stories high and looked stable-ish, the windows were boarded up and the door had a pad lock on it so we where going to have to be creative getting inside. I tugged on the pad lock just to be sure there was no getting in that way. Sighing I started to help Annabeth look at the window for a loose board. After we finished inspecting the first story I looked at the second story and saw a window with two boards loose but there was no way me or Annabeth were getting up there not even on each other shoulders, so we started looking around for something to climb up on.

"Hey over here." Annabeth was next to a large garbage can on wheals.

Together we pushed it under the window and climbed up on to it. From there we had to boost each other up, well more like I had to have Annabeth on my shoulders and she had to pry the boards off from there.

"OUCH!" I yelled as she stepped on my face trying to get higher.

"Sorry almost done."

I yelped as a board almost hit my foot. Annabeth started climbing inside the window and I stayed on the garbage can while she found me a way in.

"Here seaweed brain climb up."

I grabbed hold of the bed sheets she had tied together to form a rope and started climbing. When I got to the window I fell in at Annabeth's feet. I jumped up and looked around the room we were in. it looked as though it used to be a apartment building and my heart dropped when I saw that this apartment looked like my old one.

"This looks like a great place to stay."Annabeth noted.

"Yeah it does."

I pulled up the bed sheets and looked out the window and saw that one seemed to have noticed us.

"I will take first watch."

"Okay but we aren't sleeping in this room a Fury could get in the window easily."

"Good thinking Wise Girl."

We walked down the hall looking for a room that was livable and didn't have a bad window finally we found that room number 13 was good. I sat down on the counter in the kitchen as Annabeth went to sleep on the couch. I was getting board just sitting and my ADHD kicked in so I started walking around. The kitchen was the first room you saw when walking in to the apartment and the living room was connected to the kitchen and there were two bedrooms connected to the living room. I was about to open the bedroom door when I heard banging from down stairs. I jumped and listened closer. There it was again some one was trying to get in. I walked toward Annabeth and started to wake her up.

"What…?" I shushed her and motioned for her to fallow me.

We found the way down stairs and walked into the lobby. Peaking threw a window we saw two people banging on the door one was holding a sword and hacking away at the pad lock but the pad lock held. Annabeth was already half way up the stairs before I had processed this, I ran after her and followed her into the room with the bare window.

"They are Demigods we have to help them!"Annabeth yelled as she threw down the sheet rope.

"Yeah I know!"

We jumped down onto the garbage can and ran to the demigods who had stopped pounding on the door. Rounding the corner we saw what they had been trying to escape from. There was the Minotaur, and a Dracaena. I ran forward uncapping Riptide and Annabeth was hot on my heels.

"Help them get into the building!" I yelled back to her.

She changed direction and I saw her get the two and they started running into the alley that had the garbage can and sheet rope. I charged the Dracaena and before she could make a move she was cut in half by Riptide. The minotaur charge me and I had to retreat into the alley where Annabeth and the other two _still_ where.

"What's going on?" I yelled over at them dodging the minotaurs hand.

Annabeth looked up and she tried to say something but I didn't catch it because the minotaur charged me again and I had to turn my attention back to it. Annabeth was talking to the girl rapidly and the girl started climbing hesitantly but fast at the same time. Then Annabeth yelled at the boy and he started climbing up behind the girl. Annabeth looked at me and I mouthed 'Go' she seemed to realize that she couldn't help and climbed up joining the other two. I had been distracted for two long and was thrown into the alley wall by the minotaur which started coming towards me. I got up ignoring my throbbing head and charged the minotaur.

**I hope you like it. A lot of people have review on this story and I hope I didn't let any of them down.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sorry about the delay enjoy._  
**

**Thalia pov:**

Luke and I had been on the run for awhile I had lost count of how long. Right now we where somewhere in Oregon once again running away from monsters. Nothing knew there. I was tiring and I knew Luke was too we had barley slept in the last week. Up ahead I saw a building it looked abandoned so I pointed it out to Luke between pants as we ran and before long we where pounding on the door trying to break the stupid padlock that was on the door. I thought I saw someone or something in the window but I couldn't be sure I was a little busy running for my life to care to much. In a final attempt at the lock Luke pulled back the sword so far that it went threw a mortal that was jogging by seeming not to even notice us or the monsters that where slowly approaching us, I didn't know what kind of magic it was but I was thankful it existed at that point we didn't need mortals getting involved in this. Our final attempt failed by the way but it did leave a rather nasty dent in Luke's sword. We would have to fight. So half dead on our feet we turned around I slapped Aegis and my shield with Medusa's head appeared and the monsters immediately back away but only temporarily as they slowly edged closer to us. Luke gripped his sword tighter and I pulled out my spear. All of a sudden two kids randomly ran out of the alley beside the building we had been trying to get in a boy and a girl, young by the looks of it. The boy drew a sword seemingly out of thin air and started running towards the monsters that had stopped to watch the newcomers. The girl suddenly veered towards us stopping right before she was going to crash into us but immediately backing away when she saw my shield but to her credit didn't run away. Slapping my wrist Aegis shrank back down to my bracelet but I kept the spear. Now that the shield was gone the girl came over to us again.

"Come on!" she said dragging/pulling us around the corner into the alley.

We stopped next to a large green trash can.

"What…"I never got to finish my sentence the girl had climbed up on to it and was attempting to get us up there with her."Come on!"

The boy that she had run out with ran into the alley fallowed by the minotaur.

"What's taking so long!" At that point I realized we had left a boy younger then us to fight off two monsters by himself.

Luke must have realized this to because he started to climb off the garbage can sword in hand.

"I'm trying!" I distantly heard the girl yell at the boy who seemed not to hear her.

The girl had grabbed Luke so he couldn't get away with out taking her with him and said in a serious voice. "Percy's got it come on!"

I looked up at the rope she wanted me to climb. "Sorry but I cant do that."

"Why." I winced at her voice here she was trying to help me and I couldn't do what she needed me to because of a stupid fear of heights.

Gritting my teeth I climbed up shortly fallowed by Luke and then the girl. The boy wasn't behind her.

"Why are we leaving him alone down their?" Luke asked angrily.

"Percy can take care of himself I have only known him for a few days but I know he can besides you two are exhausted and would get in his way."

"Then why don't you help him you don't look tired." I said in a harsh voice.

The girl spun around from looking out the window to watch the boy, "Do you think if I could help him I would be here forced to watch? I don't have a weapon besides a hammer that don't do anything and now I have to watch the first friend I ever really made fight for his life and I can't help him!"

We fell into silence after that as I realized that she was more worried then she let on about his fighting skills she didn't know if he could do this she was only hoping he could.

Eventually the girl walked away from the window. "I lost sight of him a while ago after he was thrown into the wall they went out front to the street again."

We heard crashing and at one point a loud SNAP! but we stayed in the room mostly because I couldn't get up my muscles where failing me telling me I had to sleep but I refused to I had to see if the boy or Percy as the girl called him would make it. After about 10 minutes (I couldn't tell if it had been less it seemed to have stretched on forever) the noises fell silent and then a roar echoed threw our ears as the girl whose name I need to find out started crying Luke and I looked down Percy had saved us even though he didn't know us. We stayed like that waiting to see what would happen. Would the minotaur leave or try and knock down the building trying to get to us? We heard a noise from the alley as something got knocked over. I closed my eyes it had been wishful thinking that the minotaur would leave. I heard the girl who had sat down on a chair to cry gasp and run over to the window. Opening my eyes I saw the boy Percy hauling himself into the room and the girl basically dragging him in trying to hug him.

"Ouch Annabeth." the boy now fully inside the room was rubbing his arm where Annabeth had just punched him.

"Don't scare me like that seaweed-brain!" and with that she hugged him again.

Now that I was looking at the two of them I guessed that they where around 7 or 8. The boy had black hair and green eyes and I noticed that his head and hands where bleeding and that his bleeding hands where holding a horn. A bull horn.

"Hey kid, Percy was it? Your bleeding you need to get patched up." Luke said this gently telling me he wasn't sure how to act in this situation.

"I am?"

"Oh Percy you are hear ill get something to…." Annabeth was cut off by yours truly

"Or we could heal it with nectar." the two kids stared at me not understanding what I was talking about. I reached into my bag and pulled out our bottle of the healing drink and looked at what little we had left. I looked at Luke asking a silent question. _Should I use it? _He nodded and I understood his reasoning the kid had saved our lived and he was five to seven ears younger then us, the least we could do was save him a few days of pain and healing. I motioned for him to come to me sense my legs where unresponsive at the moment he did so hesitantly.

"Calm down kid you saved our lives we are just trying to help you out. Let me see your head." I pored some on the cut and was glad I did. It looked deep and painful. I almost laughed at his face as the pain disappeared along with the cut that Annabeth had been watching and she nearly feel off her chair.

"Hands." I ordered and I poured some on those as well.

The bottle had enough left for one more injury I estimated as I put it back.

"Now," I said yawning. "Can we do introductions later I want to sleep." I didn't even wait for a reply as I fell asleep on the floor with one last warning. "Anyone touches my stuff the gods wont even be able to save you."

**Okay imagine the fight with the minotaur was exactly like the one from the lightning thief only in a different location and this will be one of the only fights I skip on I just wanted to make it seem like Percy died although I bet none of you thought he was actually dead. But any way I hope you all like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Percy POV:**_

I looked over at the boy that the girl was with only to see that he was asleep as well. Annabeth who was sitting in the chair next to me sighed.

"Think they know where this camp place is?" I asked he hopefully

"I doubt it if they did why would they be on the street running away from monsters just like us?"

"We will have to ask them when the get up."

"Yeah I guess your right."

I could tell Annabeth wasn't as convinced they knew something as I was.

We stayed there for a few minutes before I got board, "Annabeth want to play a game?"

"Not really Seaweed brain."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why don't you?"

Annabeth grabbed her bag and stared looking for something in it.

"Because."

"That's not a real answer, why don't you want to play a game we could play I spy or….."

"I don't want to play a game!"

Annabeth by know had found what she was looking for in her bag, she had pulled out a yellow spiral notebook.

"What's that?"

"None of your business"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You don't need to know the answer to your question."

"But I want to know the answer to my question."

"Well im not telling you the answer."

"Why not, is it a diary or something?"

"No."

"Okay I am narrowing it down its not a diary. Is it…."

"I'm not telling you seaweed brain!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF OUR BUSSNESS!"

"Not _that _answer again."

Annabeth was fuming mad and glaring at me like she was about to kill me slow and painfully.

"I gulped, "You know I was just teasing right Annabeth? Annabeth?" she had tuned her back to me and started doing something in her little note book.

Sighing I looked around there was nothing to do. I sighed again as I got up and started pacing around. My head still ached a bit from my fight with the minotaur but other then that I felt fine. I wonder what that girl gave me. I spun around to face said girl. She was still asleep and probably would be for a while longer she wore black clothes that made her look tough and had black spiky hair that came down to about her shoulders. The girl looked thin but not starving to death thin. I couldn't quite tell how old she looked but if I had to guess maybe 14 to 13. I then looked at the boy she was with he had blond hair and was noticeably taller then the girl maybe about 16 to 15. He wore jeans and a t-shirt and was also thin like the girl.

I started pacing again they where obviously demigods and I had so many questions. The probably couldn't answer a lot of them but I still wanted to ask.

"Oomph." I landed on the floor with the wind knocked out of me.

I looked down to see what I had tripped on and saw that it was a back pack. The girls threat lingered in my head, 'touch my stuff and not even the gods will be able to save you.'

I grinned challenge accepted. I picked my self off the floor and grabbed the back pack. I looked over my shoulder to make sure Annabeth wasn't looking at me. She still had her back turned to me drawing in her note book. I crept over to the kitchen so if Annabeth decided to look at me anytime soon I wouldn't get caught.

I started for the smallest pockets to the larger ones, the smallest one had a few coins the where gold and as big as girl scout cookies. I out those back I was just looking not stealing. The next pocket had makeup in it. I rolled my eyes she was on the run and brought make up. Lastly was the biggest pocket it just had some extra shirts a water bottle and a knife. I sighed in disappointment nothing saying who the girl and or boy was. I was about to put the backpack back wear I found it when I saw a hidden pocket. I opened it up and pulled the only thing that was in it out. A picture. In the picture was a boy around my age maybe younger and the girl smiling up at the camera. The picture must have been taken recently because he girl didn't look much different just happier and not as hungry. I wondered who the boy in the picture was. I slowly put the picture away and walked back into the living room and placed he bag back wear I found it. I wouldn't mention the boy to her unless she mentioned him to me, she had run away for a reason after all.

**I decided I owned you guys an update and I am sick right now so I have nothing better to do so here ya go!**


End file.
